Dracula
by AmazingHefi
Summary: "It seems you're not much against anything vampires represent, dear heart." Ferid x Reader SMUT


Ferid threw a book across the room. His face was scrunched up in distaste or like he smelt something particularly nasty. Red eyes flickered to the human by his side, calmly reading some book. (Name) had a feeling Bram Stoker was rolling in his grave.

"I don't understand human obsession with vampires." Ferid spoke, carefully watching the human's reactions. When she ignored him, he continued. "Especially in human women."

"Vampires used to be ultimate examples of bad boys and it's universal truth that most women love bad boys." The woman answered calmly, smiling. "Vampires were romantic characters- even Dracula in his obsession with Mina. Every woman, once in a while, wants someone to love her so strongly."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" (Name) looked at Ferid, seemingly confused.

"Want to be loved so much?"

"No." (Name) grinned. "I am fine this way. Besides, in most literatures, vampire bite is a metaphor for sexual penetration."

"And you wouldn't like that?" Ferid smirked and moved closer to the grinning human. His pale hand smoothed her hair back, revealing (name)'s neck. Ferid placed his lips on her neck, tongue flicking out to taste the skin he tasted many times before.

"No." (Name) breathed, closing her eyes slowly and letting the book slide off of her lap and fall on the floor. "I'm not much for that."

"I disagree." The vampire noble whispered. He let his arms embrace her, hands moving in smooth, firm circles on (name)'s back. "I could seduce you right now and you'd not say no."

"Only if I let you."

"Shall I try?"

"Perhaps."

Ferid grinned and moved his lips along (name)'s neck, going upwards until he reached her lips. (Name) was watching him with keen, amused eyes. Ferid closed his eyes and pressed his lips firmly against (name)'s. They moved smoothly, almost excruciating in their slowness and gentleness. (Name) buried her fingers in Ferid's long hair, finally closing her own eyes and enjoying the warmth Ferid let off. She sighed into vampire's mouth, pulling him closer and loving how firm his body was beneath the fancy clothes. She allowed herself a moment of weakness- touching Ferid in places where she never thought she would.

"Is it working?" Ferid breathed, pulling her legs around his slim hips. (Name) fell to her back, looking ruffled. Her chest rose and fell quickly.

"I might need more convincing." (Name) grinned and pulled Ferid on top of her. "Maybe if you had less clothes."

"I'm happy to oblige." Ferid laughed.

Ferid shed his clothes quickly then helped (name) get her own off. He touched each part of (name)'s revealed skin with tips of his fingers. The tender caress left (name) panting and yearning more. They moved slowly, enjoying the moment and the mood. Ferid's eyes took in the flush no (name)'s face and chest, peaking nipples before playfully nibbling on the underside of her left breast. His fangs grazed the skin but his tongue soothed the burn in a feather light touch before his lips travelled to wrap around the hard nipple.

(Name) moaned delicately, palm pressing Ferid's head closer to her heated skin, other hand clutching his shoulder as she arched towards him. Ferid's gentleness was so different from his usual manipulations and cruelty and (name) allowed herself to be seduced by the man and enjoy his touch.

Their bodies moved leisurely on the red velvet covered sofa. (Name) wrapped her legs around Ferid's hips more firmly, ankles crossed at his back. The head of his erection slid between her nether lips, hitting her clitoris. Ferid moved slowly, teasing (name) to the point of frustration. He chuckled at her desperate whimpers and stilled her moving hips with a palm pressed to her abdomen. Then, finally, finally he pressed against (name)'s wet entrance and slid into her heat.

They stilled for a moment, clutching each other, and breathing heavily. Their eyes met and Ferid leaned his smooth forehead against (name)'s and began to move. At first, they took their time, leisurely moving their hips fluidly, but- after those few warming moments- they moved faster and harder, nails and fingers digging into the flesh on their backs.

Each thrust, each touch, each moan brought the vampire man and human woman to the brink of ecstasy. Ferid's warm breath against (name)'s neck and teeth just ready to burrow into her added to the excitement and, when he finally bit down and his warm seed filled her, (name) screamed and she arched in an orgasm. When she came from the place of no thoughts, (name) understood why people said orgasm was little death.

Sweaty and panting, (name) listened to Ferid drinking her blood. In post-orgasmic bliss, she didn't care and relaxed even further until sleep took over. Ferid pulled away, licking the wounds and wrapping her neck. His red eyes held affection as he smoothed back (name)'s sweaty hair. A grin curled his lips, revealing white teeth.

"It seems you're not much against anything vampires represent, dear heart."


End file.
